


Sugar and Spice 蜜糖与香辛料

by FIR_button



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Paddling, Pain Kink, S&M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIR_button/pseuds/FIR_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>杰森的烘焙技巧不尽人意，于是关于用劣质食物招待他这件事，达米安决定给杰森一个教训。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice 蜜糖与香辛料

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sugar and Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529073) by [iamjasonssmirkingrevenge (mizzykitty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzykitty/pseuds/iamjasonssmirkingrevenge). 



> 作者注：  
>  这是The Chains We Forge里面被删除的一段肉，因为插不进原来的故事主线。大家可以把它当做一个PWP一发完。文中有些地方可能会涉及故事主线，但不影响阅读。
> 
> 译者注：真的不影响，因为我也没看过那篇文【。没有Beta所以可能有虫。啊最近真的424不足啊啊啊好饥渴啊啊啊大家来一起萌424吧！！

达米安盯着桌子中间用耐热玻璃盘盛着的一坨棕色的，有点黏糊糊的东西。他试验性地把勺子戳进去,几乎没受到任何阻碍。托阿尔弗雷德的福，他吃过苹果派，并且他十分确定这东西不该这样毫无质感的。

“这见鬼的是什么？”他问，举起一勺那东西然后翻过勺子，让它扑通一声落回饼盘里。

“我告诉过你了，我不会烘焙！”杰森爆发了，挫败地挥手示意失败的派，“这句话的哪部分你听不明白？”

“你问我想要什么，然后同意给我做一个派的那部分”达米安冷静地说，“这个不是我想要的东西。”

杰森在他的不悦的重压下有些颓丧。

“我没想到会这么难，”他承认，“比看起来难多了。”

达米安冷哼一声，“烘焙只是基本的化学，陶德。看看这场灾难，我不得不推断你也不是一个像样的化学家。父亲一定已经发现你作为一个搭档来说完全没有用处——怪不得比起你来他更喜欢德雷克。”他毫不留情地说，声音浸满了轻蔑，“被提姆•德雷克和全世界没文化的家庭主妇们踩在脚底的感觉怎么样？”

杰森畏缩了一下，一片红晕顺着他的脖子染红了他的脸颊。

达米安忍住了一个得意的笑容。他们两个都享受一点小小的羞辱，但这是个危险的游戏。Jason对于大部分的侮辱都是左耳进右耳出，这也就意味着达米安必须得在心理上更深挖一些，才能的到他想要的反应。诀窍就是在不真正伤害到杰森的自我认知的情况下攻击他的自我。不幸的是，Jason的内心即使在最好的情况下也是一片雷区，事情不总是按照达米安计划的发展。不过话又说回来，如果没有被灼伤的危险的话玩火又有什么乐趣呢？

“不过，也许没有提供像样的训练就对你期待这么多是我的问题，”达米安说，他从背包里拿出一件衣服扔给杰森，“这个，穿上它。”

“这是什么？”杰森问，拿着那捆衣服好像那是一管不稳定的炸药。

“你的训练装备，”达米安说，“现在闭上嘴然后穿上它。我不会再说第二遍。”

杰森展开了团起来的衣服，在意识到那是什么的时候厌恶地做了个鬼脸——一条短小的，粉红色的，褶边围裙。有一瞬间他看起来像准备好把它扔回到达米安的脸上。达米安期待地屏住呼吸。

他第一次想出这个主意是几周前的无所事事中的一时兴起，但在杰森有力地拒绝之后，他几乎没法想别的事了。他不确定是因为他的固执，对于求而不得的事物的迷恋，还是他的虐待狂倾向，但不管是什么，当他几天前看到商店橱窗里的那件围裙的时候，他无法抗拒地当场买下了它。随后，用不了几句恰合时宜的关于杰森的安全屋里食物匮乏的抱怨，就能让杰森在达米安的掌控下主动提出给他做点吃的。他只需指派给杰森一个他几乎没有机会成功完成的任务，好让他失败。当然，杰森可能以他令人惊艳的，至今为止不为人知的烘焙技术给他一个惊喜，但要是那样的话达米安现在就在享用派了。不管怎么样，对于他来说都是双赢。

又一阵寂静的沉思之后，杰森慢慢地举起了围裙，套过脑袋。

“先脱衣服，”达米安厉声说，“不要试验我——我知道你没那么蠢，虽然所有的迹象都指向相反的结论。”

杰森丢给他一个愤恨的眼神，但达米安知道他只是因为被难倒了而生气罢了。杰森有效率地脱光了衣服，尽量不把这件事做得很官能。达米安的嘴角勾起一个施虐狂般自鸣得意的笑容。宠物今天很叛逆——这会让整件事都更有趣。虽然他不会容许任何实际的  
不敬，但他喜欢杰森脾气坏的时候，因为这给了他惩罚他的理由。达米安的手指因为期待而抽动。

杰森套上了围裙，把它系在腰后。然后他交叠双臂像达米安应得的那样瞪他。

“高兴了？”他愤愤地说。

“还没，”达米安说，他手伸进背包里然后掏出了他的手机，“手放下来，我要照一张。”

杰森皱眉，他下意识张开嘴想要抗议，但无论那异议是什么他都没有说出来。慢慢的，他放下手臂，猛得闭上了嘴。

“很好，”达米安一边调整取景框一边低声说。虚假的相机快门声让他们俩都清楚照片已经成功地拍下来了。他绕过桌子把照片给

杰森看，“看到没有？”

杰森看着照片眼角抽搐，他的脸渐渐地烧成暗红色。

“恭喜，我看起来可笑极了，”他低吼，“现在删了它。”

达米安轻哼，“绝对不要，这是我的，我高兴怎么做就怎么做，你也一样。”

“我知道，但是……”一个真诚的困窘的表情出现在杰森的脸上，“拜托，达米安？”

“不，至于你的卑躬屈膝，不管那有多可怜，都不会改变我的主意。”达米安短暂地捧住杰森的脸颊，好减少他话语中的刺痛，“你只需要在我说我不会把它给别人看的时候相信我。我们管这个叫信任练习。”

杰森怒视他，但他的双肩因为紧张而细微地抽动，达米安知道他已经默许了。

达米安洋洋得意地傻笑着。

“现在，你失败的事儿还没算完，”他说，指了指派，他拿起勺子，戳着在油乎乎的棕色液体海洋里漂浮的白色块状物，上面部分覆盖着烧焦了还滑腻腻的黄色或黑色的物质。那些块状物明显是苹果，而滑腻腻的东西是烧焦的和没熟的派饼皮的混合物。他猜杰森用的苹果太少了，而油放太多（所以上面有层浮油）；而且要么把烤箱的温度调得太高了，要么直接用火烤的，于是这道菜既烤过头了又没熟。他注视了一会儿这坨黑暗料理，做出了决定。苹果可能还算能吃，只要杰森不吃那些没烤熟的饼皮，或是喝太多烧焦的浮油，他大概就不会生病。

“弯腰，手肘放在桌子上。”达米安指示道。

杰森刚遵从要求摆好姿势，达米安就把盘子推到他鼻子底下。

“我们接下来要做的是这个，”达米安从桌子下面，背包旁边的手提箱里抽一个长方形的大木板，“为了让你明白以后永远不能用那种泔水招待我，你要舔干净那团恶心的东西，与此同时我会用这玩意儿鞭笞你的无能。”

达米安夸耀地挥舞木板。杰森脸上因此出现的那种混合着震惊，期待还有恐惧的表情绝对是无价的。“在你吃完每一块苹果之后惩罚才会停止，所以你花的时间越久，这事儿对你来说就更糟。”

杰森似乎努力想把视线从板子上移开，结果只是让他瞪着失败的派，他的脸由于强烈的厌恶感而皱紧。

“你他妈一定在逗我，这太恶心了！”

“哥谭的街上还有挨饿的孩子呢，他们能有差不多的就很高兴了，陶德。你应该知道的。”达米安说。

杰森因为这挖苦畏缩了一下，整个身体羞红得正和围裙相称。

达米安后退一步，饱览眼前的景致，感觉自己的老二因为这景象抽动了一下。杰森弯腰压在桌子上，除了他那条粉红色的小围裙之外什么都没穿，屁股翘在空中，简直是在乞求着被拍打和狠操。达米安是如此的兴致勃勃，他忍不住又拿起手机拍了一张快照……为了子孙后代。

杰森因为快门声抱怨道，“讲真，这一点都不好玩。你要打我随你便，但我不想吃这个，太恶心了！”

“啧，”达米安咕哝着，“我惩罚你不需要你的许可，陶德；我想怎么样就怎么样。你，从另一方面来讲，会按我说的做，要不然我们就要来试一试你对疼痛那变态的承受力了。”

杰森从喉咙深处发出一声绝望的声响，“拜托，达米安，求你了？我甚至都不喜欢苹果！”

达米安用板子痛击了他，代替了回答。响亮的拍击声在房间里回响，杰森的屁股上立刻就肿起了一大片木板的红痕。

“噢，操！”杰森大声咒骂着。

“我没听见吃东西的声音。”达米安一边说着一边再次痛打他。

“该死的，达米安！”杰森愤怒地大叫。

但达米安只是又打了他一下，他注意到杰森没在吃派，手上的力道更重了，杰森继续大声咒骂着，语气一会儿恼怒一会儿哀求。他摇摇头。宠物今天很固执。他又打了他一下，当没有得到他想要的反应时，他便多做了几次。  
就在达米安格外狠地打了他第十下之后，杰森终于忍不住泄出一声屈服的哀鸣。

“操他的，这可真够劲儿。”他抱怨着，犹豫着把脸埋进盘子里。

达米安转了个圈到前面看着他，在污秽里乱翻，用唇舌牙齿咬起苹果块。他咕哝一声，在杰森带着毫不掩饰的厌恶咽下其中一块苹果时，胜利和支配的快感还有绝对的权利感汹涌澎湃洗刷过他。他伸手解开了牛仔裤拉链，好方便他一边看一边抚摸自己。

“这儿有个大块的，”他说，指着一块苹果，有一半埋在面皮底下，“对你来说应该很简单，毕竟你对于像个病怏怏的浣熊一样从垃圾堆里找食吃这事儿很有经验。”

杰森慢慢地用舌头把苹果从面皮底下勾出来，因为生烤面团的味道微微做了个鬼脸，这过程中他滚烫的视线一直锁住达米安的。最终，他把苹果卷进嘴里，咀嚼，没有一句不满地咽下了。

“你很享受吗，小耗子？”达米安问道，手指从杰森发间穿过。

杰森在他的碰触下弓起身子，软软地呻吟着同意。

“好消息是那儿还有好多够你吃的呢。”达米安坏笑着说。

杰森发出一声受折磨的呻吟，让达米安握紧了他的老二，防止它变得过于兴奋。

“吃干净，”达米安粗声说，注意力回到杰森已经通红的屁股上。他把杰森的双腿踢得更分开了一点，迫使他踮起脚，方便从更好的角度欣赏他大腿后侧未经碰触的白皙皮肤。

“啊！”达米安突然给了那里敏感的皮肤一下刺痛的击打，杰森大叫出来。接着他埋头快速地吃掉又一口派。

达米安在同一个地方又给了好几下，他看着浓烈的樱桃红在杰森的皮肤上绽开，逐渐进入到一种系统的节奏里。铮亮的木板每打一下，都会有成片的红色染上皮肤，渐渐地征服周围未经碰触的部分，直到杰森的臀部和大腿上没有一寸肌肤不是完全红肿发紫，有瘀伤的征兆。

“快吃完了？”达米安问，语调里有着担忧的刺痛。杰森花了太长时间了，比他预期的长得多。

“快-快了。”杰森抽息道。

“快点吃，杰森。”达米安威胁道，拒绝放缓他的节奏，越来越重地击打杰森直到他自己的手臂因为用力而疼痛。

“停下！拜托！操！”杰森突然哀求起来，声音在绝望中破碎。达米安的心停跳了片刻，他想他做得太过了，但紧接着杰森开始胡言乱语，“我受不了了，求你了停下来，天啊，达米安，求你了，操……”  
达米安慢慢放下了板子。他喘着粗气，汗滴顺着脸淌下来。他一只手抚过杰森被击打得过于敏感的皮肤，沉溺于他平稳的手掌下炙热，汗湿，并颤栗着的身躯。

“操！”杰森因为疼痛而抽气，尽管他留心不让自己因为达米安的碰触而退缩，不管那有多痛——他从过去经验中学到的教训。

“好男孩，”达米安绕去前面检查盘子里的东西，低喃道，“咱们来看看你是不是全都吃完了。”他把盘子从杰森的颚下拉出来，他用勺子在里面戳了戳，杰森不安地盯着他，脸上和部分头发上沾满了黏糊糊的东西。达米安惊慌地注意到杰森不小心咽下去相当一部分浮油，但他至少没有吃下生面团。“看起来你都吃光了。非常好，杰森。”

杰森颤抖地吐息，“谢谢。”

达米安抚摸了一把他粘糊糊的头发，“你想现在要奖励吗？”他问，比划着他渗着前液的阴茎。

“天啊，是的，”杰森立刻回答。他离开桌子，双膝着地跪在达米安面前。他闭上眼睛，几乎是虔诚地含住了达米安的阴茎，热切地舔过顶端珍珠状的前液，泄出一声低沉而满足的叹息。

“味道好吗？”达米安问。他伸出手，用拇指把粘稠物在杰森的脸上抹匀。肉桂油令人愉悦的香气飘荡上来将他包围。

“哼呣，”杰森承认，嘴唇环住他的阴茎低哼着。

达米安轻柔地呻吟了一声，不过他克制住了想要猛推进那炙热，濡湿的完美之处的强烈欲望。宠物已经得到了他的奖励，达米安会让他按他自己的节奏享受这个。

达米安在一种迷醉的兴奋（原文为thrall，联系前后文应为thrill）中看着杰森贪婪地舔舐他的阴茎，他的唾液还有前液混合在一起，派的粘状物覆在表面，黏糊糊闪着光。杰森的舌头在他阴茎头部画圈，接着舔过裂缝，让达米安抓着杰森头发的手反射性地握紧。

“来点真格的，”他咕哝着说，因为真的，公平归公平，但他受够了，

杰森轻笑，接着尽可能地吞下他，他的喉咙以一种不可能有意识做到的方式，有节奏地包裹住达米安的阴茎运动。达米安咬住脸颊内侧，他已经接近边缘了，臀部全靠自我意识在移动。最后一刻，他发出轻柔的咕哝声，从杰森嘴里抽了出来，射在他仰起的脸上。达米安慵懒地微笑起来，用手指把精液在杰森脸上涂抹开，和原本的脏兮兮的那些混合在一起。

“完美。”他低吼，杰森抬眼以一种全心全意的爱慕注视着他，“你准备射了吗，宠物？”他在杰森旁边跪下，然后用他沾着粘滑精液的手抓住杰森的阴茎。

“操，没错！”杰森脱口而出，反射性地操进达米安的手掌。

“有多想要？”达米安粗略地抽送了两下，清楚知道他手上正在干燥的精液最多也只算不充分的润滑。如果杰森还需要些时间，也许他可以——

“现在！”杰森喘息着，手指急切地抓住达米安的双肩。

“求你了！”他又补了一句。

达米安克制住一声窃笑，“那么，射吧。”他温柔地说。

强有力的高潮冲击了杰森，他脑袋后仰。达米安榨取着杰森的每一滴，后者整个身体紧绷，伤痕累累的皮肤滑过平滑的肌肉，直到结束。

“天啊，”杰森呼气，向后倒下，背靠着桌腿作为支撑，身体还因为余韵而颤抖。

达米安的一根手指滑下杰森汗湿的胸膛，手指滑过的地方留下一条精液的痕迹。

“真美。”他低喃。

杰森气喘吁吁地笑了，把他拉进一个持久的，绵长的吻。

达米安尝到苹果的香甜和精液微微的苦涩混合在一起，还有压倒一切的肉桂的暖意。

“你还好吗？”他们最终分开的时候达米安问。

“一个礼拜都没法坐着了，但是没错，我很好。”杰森说，放荡地露齿而笑。

达米安咬住嘴唇，“还有……另一件事？”他说，不确定该怎么描述他们这场游戏中精神和情感的方面。

当他回头想想他实际上为今天计划的——一些打屁股和不那么重口的异装——然后比较起他身体和语言上残酷对待杰森的方式，一股强烈的罪恶感洗刷过他。对于羞辱场景来说权力交换是重点，正因如此，他们倾向于挖掘他更黑暗的情绪，有时候那些情绪堕落到令他惊恐。

有一瞬间他察觉到自己正在迫近杰森的底线。他有一种清醒的想要适可而止的念头，但他就是……没有那么做。不仅这样，他还感受到想要激化的欲望，紧接着就是那个心跳停止的时刻，当他以为自己做得太过了的时候。

“挺好的，”杰森担忧地皱眉，“你还好吗？”

达米安移开了视线，觉得允许这件事发生是不止一点的愚蠢。他净想着担心杰森的极限，完全忘了自己的限度。

杰森立即把他拖到膝盖上，拥进怀里。

“怎么了？”

达米安把脸埋进杰森的肩膀，想藏起他脸上羞耻的热度。他不敢相信自己是这样一个白痴。

“告诉我。”杰森坚持。

达米安迟疑了一下，但接着他想起他有多讨厌杰森将他拒之千里的时候。

“甚至我都不信任我自己，你怎么能信任我？”他最终说。

杰森退回原位，迫使达米安和他对视，“你是一个好人，达米安。这不仅仅是一层伪装，或是布鲁斯的教导的结果，又甚或是严格的自我控制——你本就是这样。我信任你因为我知道你永远不会真的伤害我。我不知道我要告诉你多少次你才会相信我，但我会一直这样告诉你，直到你相信为止。”

杰森炽热的宣言让达米安的胸口因他永远难以言说的感情而疼痛，至少他无法在不尴尬致死的情况下说出来。所以他仅满足于在杰森的脖子上吸吮出一个暗红色的印记，在红头罩制服高立的领口之上，清晰可见。

“你脏透了，陶德，你该洗个澡了。”他暴躁地告诉他。

杰森在他耳旁咯咯笑起来，“那我们去洗澡吧。”

FIN


End file.
